Hyrule Warriors
Hyrule Warriors is an hack and slash game from Nintendo and Tecmo Koei for Wii U. It combines The Legend of Zelda with Warriors gameplay featuring many characters and locales from across the Legend of Zelda games. An updated port for the Nintendo 3DS, titled Hyrule Warriors Legends ''was released worldwide in March 2016. A Switch version, ''Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, was released in Spring 2018. Plot The balance of the Triforce is disrupted. The sorceress Cia is trying to take over the lands of Hyrule. The Hyrule army, including many characters, such as Link, Zelda and Impa, attempt to stop her while fighting an array of enemies from throughout Hyrule's history. Gameplay The game features classic Dynasty Warriors styled gameplay, with the setting and characters of The Legend of Zelda. It shares very little with other Zelda games. The main gameplay seems to Link using the items from various Zelda games like Bombs and the Fire Rod in musou-style attacks. Charging up a meter allows Link to do a special move. Filling up the magic bar allows a Focus mode where characters do a lot more damage. There is a map in the game to show the fighting with blue representing allies and red meaning enemies. The main goal is to control all the keeps but there are other temporary goals like defeating bosses and clearing passages. Story Mode The normal mode where the player encounters the characters in a story based manner. The player chooses the stage which they play with some split paths. Each stage is only playable with certain characters in this mode. Each stage has a few hidden treasures like the heart pieces and Gold Skultulas. Adventure Mode Traversing the original Legend of Zelda, except instead of playing the screens normally, each screen is a challenge in the Hyrule Warriors world. The goals consist of killing a certain number of enemies, capturing certain bases are more, but to get an A ranking, players will have to meet 3 requirements; being taking almost no damage, defeating above a threshold of enemies and completing the level in a certain amount of time. These requirements are told when the player tries the level again. Searching a screen will unlock items and weapons. There are playable characters and weapons locked behind this mode. Co-op There is co-op in this game but, in stead of splitscreen, one player uses the gamepad while the other plays on the TV. This results in a slight resolution drop from the main game though. Characters Stages The game takes place throughout Hyrule in both time and location. There are many areas from many games *Hyrule Field (Original) *Twilight Field (TP) *Eldin Province (TP) *Eldin Caves (TP) *Skyloft (SS) *Faron Province (SS) *Earth Temple (SS) *Death Mountain (OoT) *Lake Hylia (OoT) *Forest *Desert *Warped Temple Items These items are usuable by all the characters and have a field effect. Each can be upgraded by the power of the Great Fairy. *Bombs -> Giant bombs *Potions *Hookshot -> Pull down the Moon *Bow and Arrow -> Bow of Light *Boomerang -> Gale Boomerang Weapons Each character has at least one weapon that plays differently from the other characters' fighting styles. Link *Hylian Sword *Magic Rod (Fire Rod) *Gauntlet (with a Ball and Chain) *Bottle *Epona (DLC) *Spinner (amiibo) Zelda *Rapier *Baton (Wind Waker) Impa *Giant Blade (Biggoron Sword) *Naginata Lana *Book of Sorcery *Spear *Summoning Gate Agitha *Parasol Midna *Shackle Fi *Goddess Blade Ruto *Zora Scale Darunia *Hammer (Megaton Hammer) Shiek *Harp Ghirahim *Demon Blade Zant *Scimitar Ganondorf *Great Sword Cia *Scepter Volga *Dragon Spear Wizzro *Ring Twili Midna *Mirror Tingle *Baloon Young Link *Mask and Kokiri Sword Tetra *Cutlass King Daphnes *Sail Toon Link *Light Sword *Sand Wand Skull Kid *Ocarina Linkle *Dual Crossbows *Boots Medli *Rito Harp Marin *Bell Toon Zelda *Phantom Arms Ravio *Rental Hammer and items Yuga *Picture Frame Enemy Variety *Bokoblins *Larger Bokoblins *Moblins *Stalchildren *Gorons *Stalfos *Darknut *Redead Knights *Lizalfos *Dodongo *Argorok *The Imprisoned *Gohma *Manhandla DLC and Updates With the launch of the game, there was an update that added a Retro Master Sword as well as a Challenge Mode. On September 30 for Japan and October for the rest of the world, there will be another update with 3 new characters, Cia, Valga and Wizzro. It also introduces the option to not play cutscenes during battles. Announced during Tokyo Game Show 2014, there will be 4 packs of DLC coming to the game. Purchasing them all together in the season pass gives the buyer, Dark Link, a new Link Costume. The season pass costs $19.99 in US, 3000 yen in Japan, 13.49£ in UK and 14.99€ for the rest of Europe. The DLC takes up 1 GB in Japan, 1.6 GB in Europe. ''Hyrule Warriors Master Quest Pack'' The first piece of DLC comes October 16. It is priced at 1200 yen for Japan. It includes: *Epona (Link's Weapon) (Available separately for 500 yen) *New Scenario: The Black Witch Cia - Five chapters describing the rise of CIa including her meeting Wizro and Valga(Available separately for 500 yen) *Master Quest Adventure Map - A new adventure map with the Master Quest rules(Available separately for 500 yen) *Uncorrupted Costumes for both Lana and Cia (Available separately for 200 yen each) Twilight Princess Pack The second pack of DLC, based around Twilight Princess. It is priced at 1200 yen for Japan and came in the end of November. It includes: *1 new character *Dominion Rod (Zelda) *Twilight Adventure Map *Ilia Costume (Zelda) * Postman Costume (Link) Majora's Mask Pack The third pack of DLC, based around Majora's Mask. It is priced at 1200 yen for Japan and came in the end of January. It includes: *Tingle * Young Link *Termina Adventure Map *Skull Kid Costume (Lana) * Ocarina of Time Impa * Ocarina of Time Sheik Boss Pack The final piece of DLC and the cheapest. In Japan, It cames in February 2015 at 500 yen. Here's the content it includes *Two new modes Legends DLC Every DLCs from Hyrule Warriors Legends can be purchased but the Wii U game will only get the new characters and weapons. It includes: *Tetra *Linkle *King Daphnes *Skull Kid *Toon Link *Medli *Marin *Toon Zelda *Ravio *Yuga *Boots (Linkle) *Trident (Ganondorf) *Sand Rod (Toon Link) Reception The game sold pretty well, with over 190 thousand in America at launch and it launched with 69,090 in Japan. At the end of 2014, the game surpassed 400 thousand and 130 thousand in America and Japan respectively. This is particularly good for America as it outpacing all previous Warriors games. As of the end of January, the game has shipped over 1 million. In terms of reviews, Famitsu gave the title 36 (9/9/9/9) out of 40. Meanwhile, westward reviewers didn't see it as well. It scored a 77.33% and a 75 on GameRankings and Metacritic respectively. The biggest criticism was the repetitive combat, with the value dependent on if the player liked other Warriors games. Videogame aggregator whatoplay.com, gives this game an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.14 based on 48 critics and 56,700+ gamer ratings.playscore of Hyrule Warriorswhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 14, 2020 Videos ES:Hyrule Warriors References Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Koei Tecmo games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:2014 video games Category:Games with DLC Category:Amiibo supported Category:Warriors games Category:Musou games